Fine Fantasy/Pending/A/Element
* Element ** Abilities have an element. ** Damage dealt is elemental. * Elementless ** ''- deals physical elementless damage.'' * Non-elemental ** ''- deals magical non-elemental damage.'' * Neutral-elemental ** ''- deals physical neutral-elemental damage.'' * Unaspected ** ''- deals magical unaspected damage.'' * Unelemental ** ''- deals physical unelemental damage.'' * Water ** ''- deals physical water damage.'' * Ice ** ''- deals magical ice damage.'' * Separate into two elems??? * Thunder ** ''- deals physical thunder damage.'' * Lightning ** ''- deals magical lightning damage.'' Type(?) * Or "damage type" ** But possibly also used for heals and the like *** So "hit" type? **** Ability type? ** Abilities have a type. ** Damage dealt is typed. * Aspect ** Abilities have an aspect. ** Damage dealt is aspected. * Attribute ** Abilities have an attribute. ** Damage dealt is attributed. * Class ** Abilities have a class. ** Damage dealt is classed. * Brand ** Abilities have a brand. ** Damage dealt is branded. * Sort ** Abilities have a sort. ** Damage dealt is sorted. * Category ** Abilities have a category. ** Damage dealt is categorized. * Cast? ** Abilities have a cast. ** Damage dealt is casted. * Form!? ** Abilities have a form. ** Damage dealt is formed. * -less ** Typeless *** ''- deals typeless fire damage.'' ** Aspectless *** ''- deals aspectless fire damage.'' ** Attributeless *** ''- deals attributeless fire damage.'' ** Classless *** ''- deals classless fire damage.'' ** Brandless *** ''- deals brandless fire damage.'' ** Sortless *** ''- deals sortless fire damage.'' ** Categoryless *** ''- deals categoryless fire damage.'' ** Castless *** ''- deals castless fire damage.'' ** Formless *** ''- deals formless fire damage.'' * Un- ** Untyped *** ''- deals untyped water damage.'' ** Unaspected *** ''- deals unaspected water damage.'' ** Unattributed *** ''- deals unattributed water damage.'' ** Unclassed *** ''- deals unclassed water damage.'' ** Unbranded *** ''- deals unbranded water damage.'' ** Unsorted *** ''- deals unsorted water damage.'' ** Uncategorized *** ''- deals uncategorized water damage.'' ** Uncasted *** ''- deals uncasted water damage.'' ** Unformed *** ''- deals unformed water damage.'' * Neutral ** ''- deals neutral ice damage.'' * Special ** ''- deals special thunder damage.'' * True ** ''- deals true wind damage.'' ** Misleading since the damage can be diminished and negated * Pure ** ''- deals pure earth damage.'' * ?/Physical ** ''- a physical(?) ability.'' ** ''- they attack with physicals.'' ** ''- deals physical fire damage.'' * Physick/Physickal ** ''- a physick ability.'' ** ''- they attack with physicks.'' ** ''- deals physickal fire damage.'' * Matter ** ''- deals matter water damage.'' ** ''- deals material ice damage.'' ** ''- deals materialized thunder damage.'' * Force ** ''- deals force wind damage.'' ** ''- deals forced earth damage.'' ** ''- deals forcible spirit damage.'' * Solid ** ''- deals solid shadow damage.'' ** ''- deals solidified fire damage.'' * Contact ** ''- deals contact water damage.'' ** ''- deals contacted ice damage.'' * Magic/Magical ** ''- a magic fire ability.'' ** ''- they attack with magics.'' ** ''- deals magical fire damage.'' * Magick/Magickal ** ''- a magick fire ability.'' ** ''- they attack with magicks.'' ** ''- deals magickal fire damage.'' * Energy ** ''- deals energy water damage.'' ** ''- deals energized ice damage.'' * Focus ** ''- deals focus thunder damage.'' ** ''- deals focused wind damage.'' * Fluid ** ''- deals fluid earth damage.'' ** ''- deals fluidized spirit damage.'' * Liquid ** ''- deals liquid shadow damage.'' ** ''- deals liquidized fire damage.'' ? * Since restoring health isn't considered physical nor magical? ** Or rather, that the effect can be cause by physical and magical means? *** And items, so? **** Buut this can be considered an effect rather than a type, since the type icon specifies the type of the abil and not the effect itself? ***** Otherwise you'd get types for buffs and debuffs and special statuses and all that kind of stuff. * Otherwise ** Healing ** Curative ** Remedial ** Medicinal Combination 1 1 2 2 3 1 2